Time to Try
by Snowsicle
Summary: After the battle, Loki is taken back to Asgard for punishment. Odin tries to be fair, hoping he might some day get his son back.


The silence was surprising. Even Thor was not speaking.

It was pleasant, though Loki knew it wouldn't last.

The gag finally removed, he was now forced to kneel, waiting for the man who had claimed himself his father to decide his punishment.

When Odin sighed, Loki looked up, a slight smile on his face. If any of his actions had caused his so-called father pain, good. He let out a quiet laugh, and watched as Odin flinched. So easy.

He let his eyes roam around the hall. The warriors three were there, of course. Strangely, they seemed more surprised than angry. A quick glance at Sif then showed all the anger one could wish for, mixed in with... suspicion? Did she think he had deliberately allowed his own capture?

Perhaps he might have, had he not already been so damaged from the time before he reached Midgard. Fair, then.

He let his eyes continue to wander over the crowd, evaluating their reactions, guessing what they wished for him as punishment. His eyes ended on his mother, her pain so visible on her face. He lowered his gaze, again staring at the floor. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, but he supposed it was unavoidable.

Finally, his father spoke. "Loki."

"You remembered my name, I'm flattered."

Thor seemed upset at that comment, but this was not the time to care. At least he had the decency to stay quiet.

"You're my son Loki, how could I ever forget?" Odin stood before continuing. "You think somehow I could forget the boy that followed me every time I was in the library, begging me to grab books off the higher shelves? The boy who made the statues outside my rooms steal dessert from the kitchens when Thor wasn't allowed any? The boy that punched his trainer in the face because he preferred his punishments to his lessons? You think I could forget?"

"I am not that boy."

"No, you're not. But you were. And if you think I could ever forget that, then I am not the only one that was a fool."

Loki looked up quickly. "A fool? So you've realized your mistake, have you?" His face twisted. "Am I to be given to the frost giants, then? Never an option with Thor, naturally, but I suppose it would be fitting given my circumstances."

"Loki..." Odin sighed again.

"Perhaps you need another nap father, you sound tired."

"I have never for a day loved you any less than Thor." He closed his eyes. "And I'm sorry that I have failed to show that."

The crowd seemed upset at that, quietly giving voice to their displeasure until the hall was filled with the noise of it all. How could he say he loved this traitor, this _monster_ that had betrayed his brother, when Thor was so trusting of him, so protective of him, how he _dared_ to oppose him, to think himself fit to rule when his brother wasn't.

"I'm not sure your subjects approve of your lack of favoritism, father. Nor am I sure I believe it."

Odin smiled at that. "It is right that you don't. My actions recently have not earned me your trust." He waited for the hall to quiet before continuing, taking the time to watch his son.

"You are here now to be judged and punished for your actions against Midgard. Do you deny your violence against the humans?"

"No."

"Do you deny your intent to harm them?"

"No." He could lie, could say he was forced to, that he had been threatened. It wouldn't even really be a lie, though he had been quite eager for the chance he was offered.

"Do you deny your use of an alien army against Midgard?"

"No."

"Do you deny knowledge of the damage this could have caused?"

He took a sharp breath in at that one. He had known, though it had not been his aim. The aliens were what he had been offered. He could not have chosen other methods at that time. But he had still chosen to try, knowing the likely outcome. "No, I do not deny it," he said, lowering his eyes to the floor again.

His father seemed to hesitate before asking, "Do you regret it?"

His mind froze, panicking, wondering if he did. He had never wanted lengthy lists of dead, nor did he enjoy it. Purposeless corpses accomplishing nothing with their passing... That much, he knew he regretted. But his efforts against the Midgardian warriors? No. How could he? They would not ask such a question of Thor. They had been raised to fight, both of them together. Even if Loki had always preferred less direct methods, they were not entirely without similarities, him and Thor.

He had not regretted his fights with Thor, no more than he had when they were younger, when half the time it had been Thor to start them. More than half.

The damage to the buildings, the homes and workplaces of the humans? No, he would not regret what could be repaired.

He was taking too long to answer this, he knew. "No," he settled on. Any regret he had would be passing, anyways, likely forgotten within days. Assuming he wasn't to be killed immediately.

"Then your guilt is definite. Your punishment has been decided. You..." Odin stopped and took a deep breath, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. "You are no longer an Asgardian. Never again will you be welcome in Asgard for being my son. If you are ever found to have reason for your presence here, it will be only as guest or prisoner." He paused again, closing his eyes for a moment, wondering who this punishment would end up hurting worse, him or his son. But he had to try, and Loki truly would never be welcomed here, no matter what Odin himself might wish.

"You will be placed on Midgard for the time being, and your powers bound."

A sad smile crept up on Loki's face. "Of course."

"Your powers..." Odin hesitated. His people would hate him, them being far more judgemental of Loki than Thor, and far less forgiving. The humans may seek war over his refusal to do worse. Thor would certainly think it inadequate. But Loki was still his son. "They will be bound for a period of two days."

And there it was. Outraged reactions from near everyone in the room, Thor of course the loudest. Only his wife and Loki displayed anything else, hope from the former, confusion from the latter.

"Father you cannot be serious! Two days, he will be killing them again right after! While I do not wish harm on my brother he cannot be allowed to harm the humans! Two days is not enough for him to stop his violence, no one can learn anything in such a time, this is a mistake, you cannot allow him to continue with such violence!"

"If he continues to attack unarmed victims, he will again be punished."

"But two days father! How can you allow him such an opportunity, and so soon? Are you _wishing_ for him to harm them? You cannot be so blind as not to realize this is inadequate!"

"Two days was enough for you, Thor. Your brother will receive the same chance."

"But those were frost giants, it's different!"

Loki couldn't resist laughing, soon gasping to get air as the sound filled the room, stunning everyone into silence.

Finally the laughter calmed. "Really, Thor, do you think that a fair excuse to use against me? Perhaps so, but then you must accept that I. Am. Not. Your. _Brother._"

Odin sighed. Again. He was getting too old for this, but Thor was far from ready. He knew that now.

"Regardless. I have decided. Loki, while Midgard will not welcome you as it welcomed Thor, I could not think where might be better. Perhaps not truly fair, but it is as near as I could make it. You will remain there for the two days without your powers. After will be your own decision, though Asgard will not welcome you. I do not know the welcome you might receive from the other realms, but it will be yours to seek, if you wish it. Should you attempt more violence against those with no ability to prevent it, then your powers will again be bound. Else I wish you well in whatever new life you make for yourself. Either way, I am sorry it has come to this."

"You... you're serious. Two days. And after that I'm free?"

"Yes. You are my son as much as Thor. Your punishment now and in future will be no worse than his."

"You... you're... serious."

Such a rare sight to see his son at a loss for words, to see it now for such a reason pained him. That his son would find it so difficult to believe this of him... Truly, he had failed as a parent. But perhaps the future would be better. He still had time.

Time to try.


End file.
